User talk:Dream Hacked
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dream Hacked page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 05:54, April 12, 2012 Sloshedtrain 16:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I saw you made an tiny edit on my Pokemon Colosseum pasta! I only did not notice the change. Can you tell me what you changed? Thank you! :D Okai then! Thanks for the edit! But i cant seem to find the icon. ClericofMadness 04:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Ashamed. :( Eh, well... Everyone makes mistakes. ~ Behind closed doors, I am me. 05:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) In other news... Thanks for editing my post, kind of new here. AuthorUnkown 19:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC)AuthorUnkown This is ridiculous. I got banned. On a CHAT. Abel Daedon 23:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Abel Daedon :O I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR STORIES :D They're always so creative and well-written. Please, if it isn't too much trouble, when you make a new story, can you tell me if I'm in chat with you? I love your stories, you write so well :) Heck, yes. I am awesome and you know it. 04:52, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Marked for review? Hi. I think you marked my pasta for review a few moments ago but the disgustingly repetitive style is intentional. I precisely wanted to make it strange. GodGrinder.K 06:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I tanks you for the suggestion but I have no idea what that creature is. PLEASE INCREASE MY KNOWLEDGE Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 20:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) So it's a pokeyman? :P Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 20:31, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help on 'Whispering Night' Thank you. I couldn't have said it better myself! ^-^ Darkzsector 17:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC) About the "Weird" category About that category, it's admin only at the moment. Just trying to keep you out of trouble. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 20:56, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Trying to figure this confusing website out, haha. Hello there. I'm not sure why, but I happened to see your name, and something about it peaked my attention and curiousity. Thought I'd explore a bit. About to read a pasta or two of yours. Farewell for now. Great! Thank you so much! Livetolove15 22:20, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Dwellings TY Oh, thanks for the explanation, I almost forgot. It really made things clear. (: GodGrinder.K 15:42, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sleep Paralysis Yeah, I just need to find an approved of title that works for it. :\ Sleep Paralysis is already taken. Shinigami.Eyes 22:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Marked for Review I noticed that you have been adding "Marked for Review" on pages that barely has errors. I'm warning you now before you feel the wraith of my hammer. Don't add "Marked for Review" on pages that barely has any errors. Sloshedtrain 03:14, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Going to have to use that hammer later on in life with me. Mistakes on my part don't go well with me. I guess I'm use to seeing pastas a certain way. It won't happen again. Behind closed doors, I am me. 03:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Bro bro Hope you don't mind, I added myself to your list of "noticed" people on your page, because I think we're cool. ---- Evra the Lost 05:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Edit you made Hey, I saw you edited my article, and I wanna say thanks! ~Chernobog If you don't mind me asking, what did you edit? ~Chernobog Thanks! I honestly did not know how to get it outta code box, and I forgot the indent XD Chernobog 22:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Chernobog Hallo :3 How u doin'? - Insanity Muncher Info Template help Hey there! I was wondering if you could help me? I made an info template but it is all white indulding the letters and i wondered if you could tell me how to make them different. Happy Hunting! - Harvey The Hunter 22:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! I see you're a fan of Pokemon too! :DIceShadow1199 17:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Swag x 100 :Trollface -- Evra the Kid (talk) 00:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC)